


Hello, I am the son of -

by Sparkletastic



Category: Disney Desendants, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkletastic/pseuds/Sparkletastic
Summary: Sanders sides go into the Disney descendants universe.





	1. The letters arrive

“Welcome to auradon”  
Roman was amazed. Auradon, a school for the daughters and sons of the “faves” as his mother called them. Roman clutched his acceptance letter close to his chest. He was going to go to school with all the greatest people. He was going to be somebody.

Emile looked through the mail. Again. He knew neverland was probably not going to come with a formal invitation. But on the other hand, he didn’t know that neverland dosent formally invite people over. Both of Emile’s parents had been to neverland. It wasn’t fair. He had faith and trust. He was just missing pixie dust. He pawed over each of the letters, when one caught his eye. A light gold color, with a red seal. It was beautiful. Emile opened the letter, crossing his fingers to find neverland. “Dearest Emile” his hands shook with excitement. “We are proud to announce that you have been invited to Auradon Prep”

Remy awoke on his bed. Right. His mom was obsessed with giving him chores. She would constantly sing to him that “whistling while you work” would make everything move fast. Remy couldn’t stand chores. They weren’t his style. So he pulled an apple from his pocket and took a nap for awhile. His allergy just made him sleep for a little bit. The longest he went was three days. No biggie. He looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. Only five hours this time. He glanced at the foot of his bed. A letter? He pulled it apart. Oh. He was accepted into a school called auradon prep. Remy didn’t understand how. He wasn’t a great student. Whatever. As long as he could get away from his mom.

Logan saw the letter train before it got to his desk. Everything in his room was automated. Maximum efficiency. Of course, his grandfather insisted on on adding a little whimsy. So yes. The mail got to his room through a train. Logan glanced at the letters, his hands still occupied with his work. The shiny auradon prep acceptance letter gleamed at him. Interesting. He took note of the letter, and resolved to read it later, as he continued working on his current project, a little wind up fairy for Emile. 

Virgil ripped the fancy letter out of his older brothers hands. It had his name on it. He deserved it. He eagerly opened the letter. Auradon prep? What a boring sounding school. But, he looked closer at the letter. There was another note tucked behind it.“Hey! I’m Patton, son of the blue fairy.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Son of -“ and “daughter of -“ we’re the boring ways that people introduced themselves here. Yeah. He was going to fit in great in the school where he was son of the bug-filled sack.

“Sir, you must put your name on the application form” deceit had received five of these letters this week. No one needed his name. It was much more fun to be called deceit. The name put intimidation into the room. He scratched his scales happily. He was going to school, and he was going his way.


	2. Welcome our heros.

Logan entered the school, his backpack full of supplies that could last him at least a week in tinkering. He carried his toolkit, a small metal box. It was his grandfather’s packing work. Logan took a quick glance around the school. Large buildings. He could do some drop tests on top of the nothmost one. He noticed several imperfections in the one to his left. The windows were not perfectly symmetrical, and the panes made 89 degree angles instead of perfect 90. Logan was early, as always. He wore a small owl pin atop his navy blue blazer. The school didn’t strictly enforce a dress code, but Logan still made sure to look professional. The pin belonged to his dad. He straightened his tie, and headed into the school.

Remy came to school with his mom behind him. This school would be a perfect escape from his mom. It wasn’t that Remy hated his mother, more that he disliked her constant supervision and insistance to do chores while singing. Remy wanted to pack dried apples, in case class got boring, but his mom packed his bags. Well, his mom packed it with about twenty birds, raccoons, rabbits, and an adult male deer. There were tons of little animal hairs speckled across his jacket. “Remy...” Remy turned to face his mother. “Please have a good time at school” Remy turned to go, but he failed to escape before getting a kiss on the top of his head, causing everyone around him to laugh at him. Remus face turned as red as an apple, like it always was when he was near his mother.

When Roman came to Auradon, the birds in the trees flocked to him. He shined like a star. He glided down the path to the main building, humming to himself. Romans focus was broken by the whispers that surrounded him. “Who is he?” “His dad must be somebody” “or his mom might be a princess””I wonder if his dad is prince Florian” the students remarks sank his cheery mood. Why did it always matter who his parents were? He was Roman, and he was a prince despite his parents.

Patton was seated at the registation desk. As top of his class in morality, chemistry, English, and magic last year; he was in charge of overseeing the freshman students this year. He wrote some of the villain kids letters over the summer. Not one of them responded, but mailing services were slow on the isle of the lost. He looked up from his papers to see a quiet boy staring at him. His deep blue eyes were intimidating, to say the least, but Patton was much more interested in the bag the boy had slung over his shoulder. The bag radiated magical energy, and some little humming noises came from it. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to have students bring in items that contained magic, and small amounts of magic were allowed by school rules. “Hello there. I’m Patton, son of the blue fairy.” Patton watched the intellectual in front of him as the response came out of his mouth. “Greetings. I am Logan, son of Arthur.” Patton smiled at Logan. “Can I show you to your room, Logan?”


	3. Up the Spiral Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the arrival from the past chapter.

Logan walked up the spiraling staircase. Banners lined the hall, each faction with their own banner. The first, and newest, was the Isle of the Lost. “Long live evil” was displayed on a green banner, two snakes twisted along the sides of the emblem. A twisted thorn spun around a bright red apple in the center. Patton noticed Logan, who was staring at the banner. “Hey, you gotta make the VKs feel welcome.” Logan spun out of his trance. “ no, no. I’m just admiring the embroidery.” The banner was made with expert cross stitches. How long did this take? Years? Patton blushed at that comment. “Thank you. I hope they like it.” Logan store at Patton. “You mean, YOU made this?” Patton’s face was the color of a strawberry. “Yeah, I kinda like crafty-things. I’d show you my socks, but they’re on my feet.” Logan was baffled. “I think we’re going to be friends.” Patton said with a smile, as he led Logan up the twisted staircase. 

SJ waited for her letter. Hers had probably gotten lost in the mail. Sure, everyone else in the Package province had received their letters. Sure, according to her calendar orientation was today. Sure, you had to get a letter to get into the school. But everyone who was anyone got into Auradon. SJ inherited her moms singing voice. She spoke fluent Portuguese. Plus, she was a good baker. SJ made up her mind. She would travel all the way to Auradon prep herself. This was a mistake. SJ was sure she would be on the list.

Logan stood, amazed at the room. The bed was perfect. Patton had done his research. Dark blue was his favorite color. His bedding was soft, his desk was large, and a few drafting pencils were lined neatly in a row. He unpacked his bag. Clothes neatly in one drawer. Tools in another. And his prized owl pin, he carefully set in his drawer. He took his time inspecting the room. A purple weighted blanket sat on the bed to his right. It was soft to the touch, and was even a bit warm. The other beds were themed in black. Logan assumed these might be VK beds, as well as the purple one. However, these two were much more basic than the purple one. Both were standards bedding. Comfortable, but unlike his and the purple bed, they showed no custom work. Logan pulled out his current project. He might as well get work done while he waits for the others to arrive.

Patton noticed Roman the moment he walked into the building. How could you not? He was radiant, and his formal attire was princely. He seemed to have gold woven into his brown hair. As he approached, Patton glanced through the room assignments. Somewhere inside, he hoped this person would room with him. Patton glanced over the assignment chart. He assumed this kid would be the son of Snow White, or Cinderella. There! A son of Snow White would be rooming with Patton. Patrons heart fluttered in excitement. Remy. The kid walked closer. “Hello. I am Patton. Son of the Blue fairy! And you are?” Patton said with a smile.  
“Roman.”  
Patton was disappointed that this was not Remy. Roman stared at him. Patton controlled his disappointment. He searched the room assignment chart. No one had the name on Roman. Perhaps it was just an error.   
“May I see your letter, Roman?”   
Patton looked at the letter. The same room as that kid from before. Logan. “Come along, Roman. I’ll show you to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!!  
Please give attention. I want to post next week. Also, try to guess who SJ’s mom is.


	4. Greetings, I am the son of-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome the rest of our non-VK cast. Roman and Logan meet.

Remy walked through the doors. He was thankful his mom let him wear his leather jacket. He pulled his shades out from his sleeve. His mom hated him wearing sunglasses indoors. She wasn’t here right now. Patton came down the stairs. Remy approached him. He was determined to make an impression at this school. Patton arrived, looking at Remy. “Are you... a VK?” Remy was a bit surprised. “Girl, I’m ME. Remy.” Patton seemed excited. God. Did this weirdo see his mom? So embarrassing. Remy brushed the hair off his jacket. He broke the silence. “So, where do I nap?” Honestly, this was Remy’s main concern. Sleep was the most important thing to him. Patton smiled. “You’re rooming with me!” Great. Remy was rooming with this guy. The kind of guy his mom always wanted him to be. Neat, clean, wearing dorky clothes. “My name’s Patton by the way. I can tell we’re going to be friends.” Remy rolled his eyes. Hopefully his other roommates weren’t so lame.

Picani wanted wings. He wanted to fly to Auradon. But he had to take a car. It was a three hour drive. He watched his favorite cartoons on his way. Might as well enjoy this ride. He loaded up the lion king, one of his favorites. Of course, he ended up crying when Mufasa died. Maurice, the driver, caught him crying. Picani wiped his tears on his tie. No crying in auradon. As his mom said ,crying just fills the room with an ocean of tears. 

Roman walked through the door. Someone was already there. The guy was wearing a deep blue sweater jacket, a tie, and glasses. As he walked closer, Roman noticed his eyes, as blue as sapphires, with a stern gaze. “Greetings. I am Logan. Son of Arthur. He, him, his.” Logan set out his hand. “Roman. He, him, his.” Roman shook hands with Logan. Logan didn’t mention him not addressing his parents. Good. No one knew yet. 

Emile arrived later that day. Patton was there to greet him. “Last one on the list! You’re Emile, right?” Emile smiled. “Yep! Emile Picani, son of Wendy and Alice.” Patton motioned for Emile to follow him. Up the spiral staircase they went. “You’re rooming with me! It’s nice to meet you, Emile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 bro.  
I’m going to make more, but this is kinda based on response. If no one reads it, I’m not going to produce any more. But on the flip side, of people like it, this is going to have plenty of chapters.


End file.
